


No title

by thehypestpuff



Series: Demon/Church AU [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, also if you squint there's some yohamaru, and kanan is her new mom, basically yoshiko is a demon and suffers(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehypestpuff/pseuds/thehypestpuff
Summary: A short drabble made by my girlfriend for my demon/church au. Originally posted on tumblr 1-6-17.





	No title

It was a late night as Kanan returned to the haven that her and Yoshiko called home. She had another heated argument…with Dia. Hanging her head and rubbing her temples, she eased her body against a wall. Ever since her plan of faking Yoshiko’s death came to fruition, everything seemed to crumble. Her friendship with Dia became a scattered mess, Yoshiko’s family had to cope with a false loss, and Yoshiko’s best friend fell into despair over her. Kanan felt a headache come on as her sighs hit the cold air.

Footsteps echoed as Yoshiko appeared from the blackness of night, her expression more…dark than usual. She didn’t even look at Kanan nor even announce her arrival. Head hung, she sank to her bottom and hugged her knees against her chest. “I can’t keep doing this, Kanan…it’s too much…” The demon croaked with her gaze glued to the floor. 

Kanan only grimaced as she was well aware and guilty about quite literally everything. “Yoshiko, I know it’s a mess-”

Yoshiko decided to interject. “Hanamaru…she cries every single day…I-I can’t stand to see her for even a minute! …Dia never smiles either. I’m sure you know this.”

That last remark stung a bit but Kanan couldn’t deny it. “Yoshiko I…You…” The poor girl could barely form a sentence.

“I can’t keep this up…” The demon repeated as her eyes glared to her arm. “I want my mom and dad back…I want Dia, I want Maru…I don’t want this!!” She shouted driving her afflicted arm into the ground causing a small crater to which Kanan flinched at. 

What could she say? That they would be okay, that things would work out? She would be lying. 

All she could do was ease herself towards the distraught girl and cradle her in her arms. Yoshiko had no words left as her quivering breaths turned into strained sobs as she nestled her visage into Kanan’s chest. There was nothing else left but to repeat the painful cycle while trying to survive in the corrupted world they lived. 

At least until a solution could be brought to light.


End file.
